


and i'm feeling the love of you

by DeadlyNova



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: First Time Bottoming, M/M, Making Love, Porn With Plot, Vote Russel for best boyfriend, cute smut, he deserves it, my friends called this, so I'll tag that too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 16:00:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15122927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadlyNova/pseuds/DeadlyNova
Summary: They slept together on the very first night after he'd confessed.And they'd done a lot more since then. Turns out, and he didn't find this shocking, mind you, that 2-D had a lot of experience when it came to various sex acts that Russel had never even heard of.But there was one thing he was far more experienced with than 2-D: Being with a man.





	and i'm feeling the love of you

**Author's Note:**

> oh god I haven't posted smut online for others to read in at least six years, bare with me. 
> 
> This was supposed to be solely for the eyes of two of my good friends, but there is so little 2russ content out there, so(with their encouragement) I decided I should post it online, too. The 2russ fans deserve more.

"You sure 'bout this?"

"Yeah.."

"Sure sure?"

"Yeah yeah."

"If you're not sure then-"

"Russ!"

Russel sighed and ran a hand down his face, leaning back against the headboard. He and 2-D had been dating for a little over a month now. It may not seem like a long time to a lot of folks, but when you've known each other for 20 years and have been bottling up your feelings for a good few of those(at least in his case) then things tend to move rather....quickly.

* * *

 

They slept together on the very first night after he'd confessed.

And they'd done a lot more since then. Turns out, and he didn't find this shocking, mind you, that 2-D had a lot of experience when it came to various sex acts that Russel had never even heard of.

But there was one thing he was far more experienced with than 2-D: Being with a man.

So whenever they would, uh, 'do-the-do'(He was trying to avoid being vulgar here, God knows no one else in this band tried to) 2-D would top. It was understandable. Russel had a fair amount of experience when he was with Del, in both positions, and 2-D, like he said, had only ever been with women. So he was, as to be expected, a bit...scared.

Russel did his best to never pressure him. It was the last thing he wanted to do. If he had to live as a perpetual bottom for the rest of his life to be with 2-D, so be it.

But they did talk about it. They'd talked about it a _lot_ , recently. 2-D was curious, adventurous when it came to sex. So it was inevitable that, eventually, he'd come around and want to try it.

Russel just didn't expect it to be so _soon_.

* * *

 

He wasn't sure how to process the question when 2-D asked if they could try it tonight.

He wasn't prepared for this. 2-D was a tiny, fragile little thing. What if he was too rough with him? He didn't want to hurt him. 2-D had gained a little bit of muscle recently, but he was still skin and bones. Russel was pretty sure that he could snap him like a twig with just the wrong move.

"Russ?"

He glanced up at 2-D from between his fingers. He looked worried.

"We dun have ta if you dun wanna."

"It's not that, 'D, I do. It's just-" He sighed.

2-D grinned at him. "I'm not gunna break, y'know." He flexed his arm, and nothing happened. "M' stronger than I look!"

Russel chuckled behind his hand. "Yeah, you are."

* * *

It would be fine. It would be fine. He just had to repeat that to himself over and over.

He removed his hand from his face. Yeah, it would be fine.

"Okay, okay. Let's do it, then." 2-D smiled softly at him. "Did you, uh, do the stuff I told ya to do beforehand?"

2-D nodded, his soft smile not leaving his face.

They stared at one another for a moment, neither moving. Neither sure what to do. Usually when they did anything sexual together it was very spur of the moment, and not discussed beforehand. They never went into it like this, with purpose.

Russel averted his eyes, awkwardly looking around the room, still unsure of what to do next. How did anyone make the first move in such an awkward situation?

* * *

 

He didn't have too much time to think about it, because suddenly 2-D was in his lap. And, before he had too much time to think about _that_ , 2-D's tongue was in his mouth. And Russel then realized that his boyfriend probably didn't have nearly as much of a difficult time trying to figure out how to start this as he did.

Russel wrapped his arms around 2-D's shoulders, pulling him towards him and deeper into their kiss, and 2-D's hands clutched at the back of his shirt, fists wrinkling the fabric.

The angle was a bit weird; 2-D was already taller than him, and the elevation on his lap put their heads at very different heights, but somehow they make it work.

Russel let himself get lost in the kiss. He always did, every time. He'd always heard 2-D's various uh...lady friends talk about what a great kisser he was. But _wow_ , he had never expected him to be _this_ great.

He let 2-D do his thing for now, peppering his jaw and lips and cheeks with little pecks, digging his hands into his shoulders.

But if this was going to go the way they had planned for it to, he'd have to take charge sooner or later. He decided(well, some part of him did) that sooner was better than later. He flipped them over( _gently_ ), and the kiss momentarily broke as 2-D's back hit the pillow.

Russel dove in this time, kissing his boyfriend as tenderly as he possibly could. He wanted to make this a night to remember. He didn't want 2-D's first time bottoming to be rough or quick or any combination of the two.

He felt the other man's hands slowly move to caress his cheeks, thumbs softly stroking over his cheekbones.

Russel used one hand to prop himself up while sliding the other underneath the hem of 2-D's shirt, ghosting his fingers along his ribs. He felt 2-D shudder beneath him, and the hands resting on his cheeks slid down to wrap around his neck.

Soon he broke the kiss, leaving kisses along 2-D's jaw and neck instead, and the other man subconsciously angled his head to give him better access.

Russel's hand dipped further up 2-D's shirt, his fingertip grazing over a nipple. He'd rubbed his finger over it for only a moment before he felt 2-D's hand's leave his neck to tug on his shirt. He pulled back to remove the article of clothing, watching as his boyfriend did the same, before diving back in to kiss at 2-D's freshly exposed collarbones. He reveled in the little noise 2-D made as he sucked and nibbled at the skin.

He moved downward, peppering kisses along the younger man's chest and stomach, stopping when he reached the waistband of his jeans. Well, they had made it this far. He glanced up at 2-D, but couldn't read much from him. He had an arm thrown over his eyes and was breathing a bit more heavily than usual. Russel could very clearly see the tent in his jeans, right in front of his face.

Russel unsnapped and unzipped the jeans, tugging them down around 2-D's knees. He almost rolled his eyes at the fact his boyfriend had been going commando; not surprising, in the least.

He stood up to remove his own pants and underwear, and, as he did so, 2-D kicked off his the rest of the way. Russel clambered back onto the bed and leaned down in between 2-D's legs. He wrapped a hand around 2-D's erection, leaning down further to kiss and nibble at his thighs. He heard a small moan in response, and sat back up to look his boyfriend in the eyes.

"Okay, you're real sure 'bout this, right? No goin' back now."

"Russ, 'm fine. I done told ya that a gajillion times..."

Russel found himself smiling down at 2-D; a soft, gentle smile, definitely one reserved for occasions like this. He leaned in, leaving a sweet, tender kiss on 2-D's lips. "Okay. I love you."

2-D didn't even have a chance to reply, interrupting himself with a gasp as Russel's mouth wrapped around him.

* * *

Russel kept a slow pace, barely even bobbing his head. It was probably torturous for 2-D, but he wanted this to last. He took a moment to tap on his boyfriend's leg and point to the bedside table, hoping 2-D would get the picture.

It did take him a moment, Russel suspected that was probably due to his.... _distraction_ , but soon 2-D handed him a condom and a bottle of lube, and Russel pulled himself off of his boyfriend's member, earning a whine in response.

Russel found himself smirking at that, glancing up at 2-D as he rubbed small circles into his thighs.

After a moment he removed his hands, uncapping the lube and warming it between them. He placed a hand over his boyfriend's entrance, rubbing around it for a while before positioning his finger, ready to push it inside. He looked up at 2-D one more time for reassurance.

"Ready, baby?"

2-D nodded slowly. His arm was draped over his face again. Russel wondered what he was thinking, what he was feeling.

Russel took a breath and pushed the digit inside, feeling 2-D tense up around him. He didn't make any noise, but Russel saw his mouth turn down in a grimace at the unfamiliar feeling. It probably felt very strange to him, Russel was sure. It didn't help that he had such huge, meaty fingers, either.

He moved the finger around a little, pushing it in and out slowly. 2-D continued to grimace.

"You okay?"

"Feels..weird."

"Yeah, it's gonna be like that at first....you wanna stop?"

"Nah..'m good..."

* * *

He gave 2-D a minute with the first finger, continuing to thrust it slowly until the grimace left his face. He seemed to finally be relaxing a little. Russel angled his finger a bit, causing 2-D to let out a sharp gasp. Bingo.

"Di'n't...di'n't know that felt like _that_...."

Russel smirked, finger continuing to prod at that specific spot. "Is it good?"

2-D's teeth were digging into his lip when he nodded, probably afraid to open his mouth again from the sounds that would emerge. Russel really wanted to hear them, but he could wait.

"I'm gonna put in another finger, a'ight?"

2-D nodded again, and it really felt like he was doing a lot of that tonight.

Russel pulled out his finger most of the way, drizzling more lubricant onto it and the finger beside it before slowly pushing both of them in.

He looked up just in time to see 2-D arch his back and let out a muffled cry as he pushed his own hand between his teeth. His eyebrows were furrowed and Russ couldn't really read the expression there, but it was better than not being able to see his face at all.

He slowly thrust his fingers in and out for a moment before angling for 2-D's prostate again, causing the other man to bite back a moan.

"You know you don't gotta be so quiet, baby." Russel used his free hand to stroke 2-D's member, his hips jerking against the touch. "You can let me know if it's feelin' good."

2-D removed his hand from his mouth to speak, but not much came out other than little whimpers and gasps as he was overwhelmed with the attention Russel was giving him.

Russel scissored his fingers a bit to prepare 2-D as much as he could. He decided it was probably time, now.

He removed his fingers, leaning up to give 2-D a short, gentle kiss. He pulled back after only a moment.

"You can still back out if you don't wanna do this, a'ight?"

"Russ..." 2-D looked done with him, and he could understand why. Perhaps his behavior was a bit much. But he just didn't want to hurt him. That was understandable, right? "I wanna. Promise." Russel found himself being pulled back down by his neck into a deep, reassuring kiss, and he felt all his worries fly right out the window.

* * *

They continued kissing for a moment, but eventually had to part for breath. And then it was time.

Russel opened the condom, rolling it onto himself before coating his erection in a fair amount of lubricant, drizzling some onto 2-D as well. Better safe than sorry.

He leaned over 2-D, using one arm to support himself and the other to position his member in front of his boyfriend's hole.

2-D was looking at him now, staring up at him with a soft smile, a look of absolute adoration in his eyes. Sometimes his eyes were hard to read, but there was no mistaking it here.

"Ready?"

"Mhm."

Russel began pushing himself inside bit by bit, leaning forward to swallow the noises 2-D was making in a passionate kiss. He felt blunt nails digging into his back, leaving behind little scratches that 2-D would probably apologize at least a dozen times for.

He pulled back from the kiss as soon as he was buried to the hilt, bracing himself on both of his elbows as he panted down at his lover.

2-D was panting even harder than he was, his face scrunched up in an unreadable expression. He'd give him a second to adjust before he started moving.

"G-go on.." 2-D's hands had left Russel's back and were now curled into the bedsheets, twisting them in his fingers like he had with Russel's shirt, earlier.

* * *

Russel didn't say a word as he slowly pulled his hips back and thrust back in, causing 2-D to gasp. His fingers twisted further into the sheets, and Russ decided it would probably be better for the both of them if he didn't keep up this agonizingly slow pace.

So he went faster, setting a steady new pace, rocking the bed(and 2-D) back and forth. 2-D's whimpers and gasps filled the room, and Russel found himself letting out quite a few grunts and moans himself.

It didn't take him long to find 2-D's prostate, and he slammed into it, causing his boyfriend to let out a loud cry, arching his back off the mattress. Russel thrust into it repeatedly, and the noises 2-D made were otherworldly. Damn, he'd been missing out on this this whole time?

After a while 2-D removed his hands from the sheets, instead bringing them up to shield his face, moans and cries still leaving his lips.

Russel moved one of his own hands from the bed to tug gently at 2-D's wrist.

"C'mon, I wanna see ya." 2-D shook his head erratically. "Why not?" He tugged at his wrist again, and 2-D's hands fell from his face, revealing its bright red color and the tears forming in the corners of his eyes.

"What's wrong, baby?" Russel almost stilled to a stop, but 2-D's hips pushing back down towards him made him continue.

"S'fine, Russ...k-keep goin'.." He reached up, arms looping around Russel's neck and pulling him into another kiss. Russel took his free hand and wrapped it around 2-D's neglected member, jacking him off in time with his thrusts.

He felt 2-D trembling and pulled back from the kiss. "You sure you're okay, man?"

"Y-yeah...'s just..a lot.." He let out a weak laugh.

"Is that a good 'a lot' or a bad one?"

"G-good." 2-D keened loudly at a particularly hard thrust, arching his back off the bed and digging his fingers into Russel's shoulders again.

* * *

They kept going at it for a little while longer, and Russel found himself getting close. By the look on 2-D's face he was too, and Russel decided to pick up the pace.

He pushed 2-D's legs up further towards the rest of his body and thrust forward much faster than before. 2-D's nails dug harder into him as he let out a slew of curse words mixed with a chant of Russel's name.

"Didn't know you could bend like this."

"I'm-" 2-D smirked shakily at him. "f-flexible." Jot that down for future reference.

Russel smirked back at him and angled himself for his prostate again, causing 2-D to let out a whimper and a high pitched 'fuck'.

He continued assaulting the spot, seemingly only seconds passing before 2-D, trembling beneath him, spoke up in barely a whisper. "R-Russ, I'm gonna-" he interrupted himself with a long whine.

"G-go ahead.." Russel had to grunt out the answer, he was so close to finishing himself.

2-D came in his hand with a loud cry, and Russel finished inside of the condom only seconds later. The two of them rode out their orgasms, stilling after a moment, panting.

* * *

Russel leaned down to pull 2-D into a needy kiss as he removed himself from the younger man, causing him to shutter against him.

He discarded the condom in a trashcan beside the bed, breaking the kiss to lay down beside his lover. 2-D scooted over to make room for him, his exhaustion now apparent in his features.

He'd give him a good five minutes before he passed out.

"Well?"

"Was good..." 2-D turned over on his side to face him, a small smile gracing his features, not unlike the super affectionate one he wore earlier in the night.

"And I didn't even break ya." Russel grinned at him, and 2-D let out a small laugh and gave him a grin in return.

"I told ya, Russ, I'm strong!" He flexed his arm again, nothing happening this time either, and Russel found himself laughing again.

He was right, though. 2-D was one of the strongest people he'd ever met, and thinking he'd have a hard time with this was a bit silly on Russel's part.

"Yeah, yeah, I know." 2-D's smile went soft again, and he reached out a hand to stroke Russel's cheek.

"I love ya, Russ."

Russel reached up a hand to wrap it around the one on his face and found his smile going soft as well. "I love you too."

 

**Author's Note:**

> I've been using Gorillaz song lyrics for titles, but this one stumped me, so I have a blur lyric instead. (From Ong Ong)


End file.
